1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display capable of compensating for deviation in a threshold voltage without a voltage swing and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays (FPD) having reduced weight and volume as compared to cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) which generate light by the re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting displays have high response speed and are driven with low power consumption. In general, the OLED is divided into a passive matrix type OLED (PMOLED) and an active matrix type OLED (AMOLED) according to a method of driving the OLED.
The AMOLED includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power source lines, and a plurality of pixels coupled to the above lines to be arranged in the form of a matrix. In addition, each of the pixels commonly includes an OLED, two transistors, (i.e., a switching transistor for transmitting a data signal and a driving transistor for driving the organic light emitting diode (OLED) in accordance with the data signal), and a capacitor for maintaining the data voltage.
However, the conventional organic light emitting display may not display an image with uniform brightness due to a deviation in a threshold voltage. In detail, the threshold voltages of driving transistors included in pixels, are different from each other due to deviations in the manufacturing process. Therefore, although the data signal corresponding to the same gray scale is supplied to the plurality of pixels, since light components of the plurality of pixels generate different brightness components due to a difference in the threshold voltage of the driving transistor, brightness becomes non-uniform.